Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat D
Heat D of Banter Wars was the Fourth episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the thirtieth of September 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Belcoot2.png|Toblerone Ziggycrust.png|Ziggy Crust Devopaz.png|Spazmington Waistel.png|The Follicle Challenger Gaming kick.png|Gaming Kick Treebryan2.png|Tree Bryan Scirex.png|Scirex Savagescot.png|Heuchter Teuchter Eliminators Heuchter Teuchter vs Scirex Scirex rams into Heuchter Teuchter but is caught by the tricky walker legs, it backss away and goes in for another onslaught. Every attack by Scirex ends up the same way with it being caught by the legs of Heuchter Teuchter and stabbing each wheel with its spike, even Observabot has trouble splitting the two up. Eventually the pit is opened and Heuchter Teuchter almost falls in, however within moments Scirex finally gets a good attack causing a wheel to smoke and Heuchter Teuchter trembling its way into the pit. Winner: Scirex Tree Bryan vs Gaming Kick Tree Bryan meets and immediately Gaming Kick is put under pressure and the body becomes damaged. After being attacked some more, a glitch sends Gaming Kick flying across the arena and into a CPZ, with Tree Bryan attacking it some more and disabling its weapon. Tree Bryan shunts Gaming Kick around and sends it towards the pit. The pit releases and Tree Bryan seeks an oppuntity to finally kill off Gaming Kick and soon starts to shove it towards the pit but Gaming Kick spins around which causes Tree Bryan to get one of its wheels caught. In a shocking twist Tree Bryan ends up falling in the pit. Winner: Gaming Kick Spazmington vs The Follicle Challenger Spazmington starts off very strong, smacking into The Follicle Challenger and causing some major damage. However at the same time The Follicle Challenger was able to use its flipper spike to also cause heavy damage to Spazmington, especially near the front two wheels. Eventually The Follicle Challenger manages to take off wheel, rendering it less mobile and easier to push around. The Follicle Challenger shunts Spazmington towards the pit, however it is reluctant, after much pushing The Follicle Challenger finally pits Spazmington. Winner: The Follicle Challenger Ziggy Crust vs Toblerone The two robots clash with Toblerone creating a crevasse in Ziggy Crust, however the match was over very quickly with Ziggy Crust causing heavy damage to Toblerone and eventually knocking it out. Winner: Ziggy Crust Round two The Follicle Challenger vs Ziggy Crust The Follicle Challenger slams into Ziggy Crust and causes heavy damage to the front of the machine. Ziggy Crust pushes The Follicle Challenger across the arena, not once firing its arms but rather using its pneumatic spike to damage The Follicle Challenger. After slamming The Follicle Challenger into arena wall, Ziggy Crust backs away only to start attacking The Follicle Challenger and this time using its hammer weapons causing heavy damage and even lifting the robot up a few times. The Follicle Challenger manages to get underneath Ziggy Crust but fails to overturn it and is soon attacked by Ziggy Crust once more and knocked immobile. Winner: Ziggy Crust Scirex vs Gaming kick Scirex manages to get underneath Gaming kick and jab it with the spike weapon while alos sufferering some attacks from the "kicking" foot of Gaming kick. Scirex shoves Gaming kick into a CPZ and gets stuck underneath it, which triggers the Observabot to split the two only for Scirex to chase after and attack him. Scirex attacks Gaming kick again who tries pusshing Scirex aay with the axe weapon. Scirex struggles to get a good push in on Gaming kick until Observabot helps it out which allows Scirex to push Gaming kick to an angle grinder here it loses a wheel, while at the same time Scirex is flipped onto its back in an unusual angle. The battle becomes a stalemate and so it goes to a judges decision where it goes to Scirex due to being the more dominant. Winner: Scirex Heat Final In what could be the second quickest Heat Final ever, it starts off with Scirex slamming into Ziggy Crust while alsso sufferering some heavy blows from the three weaponed machine. Scirex almost flips Ziggy Crust over but it self rights and attacks Scirex further and in a matter of seconds knocks Scirex out. Winner: Ziggy Crust Sumo Bone Bugger-Downer had an easy task of simply shunting A.H.O.G slowly across the arena and eventually shoved out with the help of the claw. Winner:Bone Bugger-Downer Watch Here Category:Heat Category:Episodes with glitches Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Series 2